Neighbours
by FangirlingPetrichor
Summary: Two boys who live next to each other find that their bedroom windows overlook joining rooves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So! New story! Yay! :D I got this idea from a ficlet written by Slashshipperinthetardis :D I really hope you like it!**

Dean awoke to a loud crash outside and a man's shouting voice. He turned groggily to his left where his alarm clock was; it was 7:30am and it was a Saturday! He threw off his duvet angrily, and stormed to his window, rubbing his bleary eyes. Looking out of his window, he noticed a tall man in a suit with greying hair shouting at a short fat man wearing a high-viz jacket. The fat man was looking guiltily at a box which was on the floor, on its side. Dean snorted 'Poor sucker.' He mumbled and turned to go back to bed. Falling onto his bed in a tangle of arms, legs and duvet, Dean fell asleep almost instantly.

Dean awoke several hours after at 9.45am to the smell of bacon. He was up and downstairs in minutes, watching his family eating the last of it. 'The bacon!' He moaned, falling to the floor in mock agony. He looked up to the sight of his family laughing at him.

'Oh, Dean! You're up!' His mother, got up from where she was sitting at the table and went to the cooker. 'Don't worry, sweetie! I saved you some bacon.' She handed it to him on a plate when he wolfed down, immediately.

'Thanks mum, you're awesome.' Dean licked his lips and pushed his plate into the middle of the table and stood up. 'Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, I really would, but I have… stuff… to do. Goodbye!' He rushed back off upstairs.

'Wait-Dean!' Dean's mother shouted up the stairs. 'Don't slam your-' His door slammed shut. '-Door…' She slumped, defeated in her seat.

Dean turned around from his shut door and noticed a figure through his window. He went up to look closer; it was a boy, about his age, jet black hair and eyes, blue as the ocean.

They stare out the window at each other, confused. The boy across the street was the first to give him a small smile; he opened the window and said timidly across the small alleyway 'Hi there!'

Dean grinned and opened his window. 'New here?' He asked.

'Yeah, I just moved in with my parents and little sister.' He ran a hand through his hair, 'moving is such a pain.'

'Ah, so was that your dad in the suit with grey hair shouting this morning?' Dean queried

The other boy nodded, black hair flopping in his eyes. 'Yes, he was a little stressed as the removal man dropped his mother's china, thankfully none of it broke or he would've started smiting people.' Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he shuddered.

'Nasty temper? My dad has one of those when he wants to, normally after a couple of beers.' They shared sympathetic looks for a moment.

Dean coughs and looks away, embarrassed. 'So have you been enrolled in a school yet?'

The boy nods again. 'I will do, once I've settled. I hope it's nice.'

'Oh, cool. I think you'll like it here, Newbie.'

'Thanks! So… Um, what's your name?'

'Name's Dean.' Dean holds out his hand over the alleyway.

'I'm Castiel.' Castiel holds his hand out and just grasps Dean's fingers. Squeezing slightly he says: 'Nice to meet you Dean, perhaps you could show me around after I've finished unpacking?' They let go of each other's hand and lean back.

'Sure Newbie! Give us a shout when you're done?' Dean grinned and motioned to show he was leaving his window open.

'Sure. Talk to you later, Dean.' Castiel left his window open also, and turned back to his suitcase on the bed, bringing out his clothes and placing them neatly in the dresser to the right of the window, so Dean couldn't see.

Dean turned away from the open window, closing his curtains to get dressed and tying them open afterwards.

**A/N Please Rate & Review! :D I would love to hear what you think! Next chapter should be soon! (not sure when)**

**-Fangirling**


	2. Chapter 2

**So! chapter 2! I hope you like it so far! :D I've been planning out chapters but I won't be able to get them written for a while as I have exams so this won't be updated for a couple of months. (well, it shouldn't be, I may procrastinate) Anyway! On with the chapter!**

**-FTF**

More shouts from outside woke Dean from his daydreaming stupor. Looking up from his desk where he was writing an essay for his English class, he realised he recognised the voice as the man that was shouting yesterday. He looked out of the window to see Castiel sitting on the ledge outside his window hugging his knees, his eyes glistening with un-shed tears.

'Coke?' A voice broke into the bubble around Castiel and he looked up. It was Dean, holding out a bottle of brown liquid, slightly fizzing at the neck.

'Thanks, Dean.' He reached for the bottle as Dean leaned out his window and moved to sit on his ledge, which was right opposite Castiel's.

A crash sounded somewhere in Castiel's house and he flinches, gulping down the cool drink.

'I have a little brother, you know. Sammy. He's four years younger than me; I'm fifteen he's eleven.' Dean says loudly, taking a drink himself. 'Him and me, we've lived here our whole lives. My mum's name is Mary Winchester, my dad; John Winchester.' Dean looks up from the tiles into Castiel's eyes. 'Your turn Cas.'

'Cas?' a pair of confused blue eyes met smiling green ones across the alleyway.

'Cas.' Dean said his face adamant that he was using that name.

Cas smiled. 'Thanks.'

'So, your turn! Tell me about yourself.' Dean pointed his bottle towards Cas.

'Oh, uh, well my name is Castiel Shurley I'm fifteen years old, my dad; Chuck Shurley, is a tax accountant, my mum; Becky Shurley, she doesn't work. I have a little sister, Anna, she's 2 years younger than me; thirteen. And three older brothers-' He stopped and looked down, sniffing. 'One older brother.'

'Hey, hey, Cas!' Dean threw a small, blunt piece of roof tile at him and he looked up. 'I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me.'

'No, no it's fine. I can tell you.' Cas took a breath, 'Michael and Luke, my older twin brothers. They were four years older than me. They hated each other. They'd always fight and it was tearing our family apart. So when it came to them being old enough to leave home we all breathed a sigh of relief.' Cas stopped talking for a moment and looked up to the clear blue sky.

'Cas, when did they leave home?' Dean asked, quietly

'They left when they were nineteen. We didn't hear from them for about 6 months. It then became my birthday. I was 15.' Cas was crying now. 'The- the police came to my house and spoke to my parents. Only the next day, did I realise that they'd told them my brothers had died. Wouldn't tell me why or how. The next week, we were packed up and moved out of state.' Cas took a swig from his coke bottle.

'Cas, you said they were four years older than you?' Dean looked inquiringly at his friend. Castiel nodded.

'Cas.' Dean said slowly, looking up at him with shock, 'when did they die?'

Cas didn't answer for a while. He looked at the bottle in his hands and spoke: 'Michael died first, apparently. Luke, just after.'

'Cas. When was this?' Dean asks

He looks up at Dean's worried face, 'a week ago.'

'Oh, _Cas._' Dean shuffles forward, bracing his feet against the edge of the other ledge. He leaned forward, grabbing Cas' knee and squeezing tightly. 'I am _so_ sorry.' He leaned back onto his ledge and sat. 'I know! How about that tour of Lawrence now? To cheer you up?' Cas smiled

'Yes please. Let me get my jacket and I'll meet you outside in 5.' Castiel clambered noiselessly into his bedroom through the window and closed it. Dean drained his coke bottle and copied his new friend, keeping the window open, however.

**Well? What'd you think? Please review, I'd love to hear what you think! **

**Bye for now! and if you have exams, same as me, good luck and go revise! :D**

**-FTF**


End file.
